1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel imidazole derivatives, and, more particularly, to novel imidazole derivatives having antimicrobial activities against Gram-positive bacteria, fungi, and the like.
2. Description of the Background
A number of imidazole derivatives having antimicrobial activities are conventionally known. Their antimicrobial activities, especially antifungal activities, are not necessarily satisfactory. Development of compounds having more effective activities are, therefore, required.
In view of this situation, the present inventors have undertaken extensive studies for the synthesis of various imidazole derivatives and for the detection of their pharmacological activities. As a result, the inventors have found that novel compounds represented by the following formula (I) exhibited strong antimicrobial activities, especially against Gram-positive bacteria, and fungi. This finding has led to the development and completion of this invention.